


The Whole World

by Arsana (TheRedRedness)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana
Summary: Matt claims he can fit the whole world in his hands.Pete thinks it's impossible.
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Matt Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having one of those "Fine I'll do it myself" moments. I like this ship.

"I can fit the whole world in my hands." Riddle claimed.

"Are you high again?" Pete asked.

"Not this time, but I'm serious. I can prove it." Riddle said.

"I think it's impossible but okay, show me how." Pete said, thinking Riddle was just trying to impress him.

Riddle then cups Pete's face and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"You're my world, Pete."

Pete loves moments like this but he has to keep The Bruiserweight reputation.

"Get off of me! I have a reputation!" Pete struggled to get out but Riddle is not letting him go.

"Not this time my beautiful Pete." He gave another forehead kiss and hugged him.

Pete gave up struggling and hugged him back when he realizes there's no point in getting out and that no one is around.

"My world." He hears Riddle whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I found on Tumblr.


End file.
